Mudblood Logic
by Atropa Haven
Summary: Where Harry Potter finds out why he's special; and Hermione isn't.


**Mudblood Logic- Where Harry Potter finds out why he's special and Hermione isn't.**

_Curiosity didn't Kill the Cat. It was Framed!_

The Great Hall was in all uproar. This was Not because Draco Malfoy was sitting in all bemused pompousness at the Gryffindor table just across from Harry Potter chewing delicately on a piece of toast with Orange Marmalade- though he was.

It was not because Hermione Granger was thrown between giving said Malfoy disbelieving looks and edging away from Ron Weasley, though it could have contributed to the great abundance of 'weird' which reached into every iota of this strange morning.

No. This strange and admittedly interesting morning came to be as a result of Curiosity- something which martyrs and heros should not have when it concerns the viewpoint of their enemies. Such a novel and groundbreaking event would change the written words of destiny and uncover a great many of uncertain and uncomfortable truths which when all was said and done- if it did not make people happier,- at least left them far more informed than before.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter (AkA The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Freak, Golden Boy, Mindless sheep [by ], Just-Harry [by the boy himself] , and said Martyr, etc.) was in the eve of starting his 5th year at Hogwarts.<p>

He lay on a squeaky bed, watching his curtains flutter in the moon shine of a waning gibbous moon, and wondering what the BLOODY-FUCK was wrong with his life.

He had been a good boy, for the most point, besides some extenuating circumstances in the past few years, and had been for the majority of his life rather Normal. (thank you very Much!).

Now - having just turned 15, a Juvenile delinquent awaiting trial, visiting the house of an escaped convict godfather which seconded as the club-fort of a secret [anti-government?] organization, Hiding from a sociopathic murderer [ who had him at the top of his Hit list!], whom nobody believed existed- having watched a classmate die in front of his eyes-and wondering just how he was going to LIVE through all this bollocks, He wondered where exactly he'd gone wrong.

He settled down, drawing a piece of parchment, quill and ink from his trunk to figure it all out. the following is what was written-

* * *

><p>**The things that are wrong with my life**<p>

1. Voldemort- Tom Riddle?- expose blood?[what is blood?] side

2. Quils- Retarted. Buy biros and pens

3. Stupid Masses- Newspaper Articles. counter?

4. elf. Senile. Ask Dobby about decapitation- or wtf is problem

5. trial- fudge. politics. ally? (against AD?)

6. sirius bored. Trial?- lawyer? board games. pranking

7. grades Suck. study.

8. snape. Git. WTF is problem? study potions

9. Divination. Switch?

10. what am i going to do with my life if i do live?...

* * *

><p>**To Do**<p>

1. write fudge- secret org. confused. seeking help-newspapers?

2. write gringotts for statement

3. get to diagon Alley for owlpost owl. write voldemort. ask WTF.

4. try dobby.

5. buy bottomless bag, biros, pens, clothes glasses, contacts?, pictionary, books, more books, Haircut, shoes,bloody awesome wizards tent! owl order?

'Minny'- runes?

After which he heaved a sigh, pushed his falling glasses back up his nose for the nth time- stretched, glared at his quill and settled down with a fresh piece of paper…

* * *

><p>Minister Fudge sir-<p>

I'm not quite sure what is going on. there were people following me around- and then dementers, and a letter saying i was expelled and a bunch of people came and took me from my house who i had never met in the whole of my life. This new place is weird. it's gloomy and has a mad house elf and i think i saw Dumbledore a few times, but he's not told me what is going on or why we're here… i haven't been getting my paper, i think there's a mail ward, so please send back a response with hedwig…etc.

Respectfully &bemusedly

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Dearest Nemesis person-[tom? Voldie? whatever]<p>

Truce? what's up with you anyway?

sincerely-

The-Boy-Who-Wondered

* * *

><p>Griphook-<p>

Salutations. I had realized you are the only goblin i've ever really talked to and wondered if you were my account manager. if so i have a few questions….


End file.
